nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Update on Non-Wiki Things
My activity has been really low lately, because I've been quite busy with school. I may still not be the most active after school work is cleared up, the reason being I have alot of other projects to start to work on. I'm going to start getting work again on my novel. I have to confess, I actually haven't gotten past the first paragraph since I first mentioned I started writing, since I wanted to ensure I had the characters planned out and ready before I started writing anything. One of the hardest decisions has been to what to go with for my group of protagonists. I have decided there will be four. I don't want the main protagonist to be a loner, I want others to accompany him during the story. So I added two more characters, one of which was female because I don't want it to be a complete testosterone fueled rampage of bro-fist. But I also realized that two males and one female for a group of protagonists was extremely cliched, so I added on another one. It was very hard to create these characters, because I want them to be entertaining and likable, and also compatible with each other. I also wanted to put alot of thought into the antagonist. I won't reveal much, but I will say I've done my best to ensure that he feels like a real threat. I also rewrote the first paragraph about seven different times. I wanted a strong opener, here is the only excerpt I'll post on Wikia, the first paragraph: "Darkness, nothing but darkness... No feeling, no physical surrounding; no color, be it white, black, or blue. Just... nothing. No one could possibly imagine this completely empty world. Would it ever stop? Did it ever begin?" That is what readers will be greeted with. I will give you no more. Just know this isn't the world we are used to. I also want to start a new show. Already finished the plan for the structure. Wrote some of the script, although that isn't finished. It is a review show, for video games. How original. But this one is a special one. It's going to be called, Non-Nostalgic Nostalgic'' Reviews'', or NNN Reviews for short. The point of this is that I take a look at so-called classics that would be considered nostalgic now, but I personally have no nostalgia for, (meaning I can't review games like Call of Duty: Finest Hour) and comparing them against what is available today to see if they are worth your time or not. The first episode is going to be Doom, so that should hopefully be coming to Youtube soon. My only available mic is a really crappy one but thanks to some tricks I've learned over my audio engineering class this semester I was able to successfully make my voice clear and easy to hear without the background static my mic always picks up. So hopefully you will get to see that on Youtube sometime soon, and hopefully it will be enjoyable to watch.' Ah yes, let us not forget the games I have. I've already mentioned this of course to all of you, holiday sales and Christmas presents have me bogged down even on the gaming front, as well as the reading front. *''Halo: The Cole Protocol *''Transformers: Exodus'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''I am Legend'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Artemis Fowl, whatever the final book is called'' All of these are lengthy books that I have purchased with my own hard earned money, some of them recently some of them around two years ago, and I still have a 25$ gift certificate to spend at my local book store. Also, I have a job to take care of every weekend. Also, I still need to arrange the get together I promised my friends since last summer where we'd get together and play Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, which is quite alot of fun, and I'm not afraid to admit, but let's be honest here, this is the internet, geeky things are generally socially excepted on here anyway. Also school work. Just because the finals will be done and over soon doesn't mean I will have to stop worrying about that. So yeah, apologies for low activity. Category:Blog posts